Containers have been used for a variety of products, including food products, cleaning products, etc. Containers may be constructed of any number of materials. One container example includes a composite body portion, an open top end and a lip or rim, with the material rolled to form a projecting bead adjacent an external sidewall. A closure, lid or overcap may further be provided for closing the container opening. In an alternative example, the container rim may include an end ring, fixed to the container body and forming the retaining bead.
Container closures typically fit over the container top end or opening. The closure may also cover a discharge valve formed on the container. The closure serves many functions including, but not limited to, protecting the discharge of the container from damage, preventing or deterring unwanted access into the container, maintaining the product within the container and preventing spilling, helping to improve stacking of multiple containers, and increasing the useful life of the product after opening.
Overcaps may also be provided with means for deterring tampering with the container contents prior to use by a consumer and/or may be provided with related or separate means for indicating that tampering may have occurred.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,154 to Von Holdt shows a snap-on, flexible lid having spaced panel portions on the sidewall flange of the lid having inwardly projecting structures that are positioned to engage the bead of the container rim. Vertically aligned tear lines are provide on the side edges of the panel portions for separation of the panels from the remainder of the lid flange for ease of flexing the panel portions away from engagement with the container bead.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,554 to Edwards shows a tamper evident lid structure having an outer ring attached to the sidewall flange of the lid. The tamper evident portions are provided at various locations within an inverted u-shaped channel. The ring is provided with a hook member and includes a barb for retention on the bead of the container rim. An opening in the sidewall is provided at the location of the hook member. The ring may be removable by a tearing action, which also removes the hook members.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,918,360 to Mengeu et al. shows a container and overcap combination for a microwavable container, wherein the overcap includes a skirt portion having at least one flexible member therein for releasable engagement with a bead on the rim of the container. The members may be flexed outwardly to release engagement with a bead on the container. An opening is provided in the top of the skirt portion, adjacent each member, providing access to the flexible member.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,899,245 to Nelson shows a tamper resistant container lid having a band surrounding the container bead engagement structures. The band forms a tear strip and is separated into a plurality of spaced tabs having spurs formed on the inside, inwardly directed surfaces. Removal of the band separates the spurs and exposes a bead engagement structure on the lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,774 to Mumford shows a tamper evident snap-on cap having an outer skirt for engagement of a beaded rim on a container and an integral tear strip for tamper evidence. An inwardly positioned annular wall forms a plug for engagement with the interior surface of the container rim.